Cupid'sArrowSince1997
by Cupid'sArrows4Love
Summary: She's definitely confused. Will she ever find her guy? And will Fang ever find the girl of his dreams?  HATERS AREN'T WELCOMED
1. Chapter 1

Cupid'sArrowSince1997

Some say, something small will turn out to be something big. Does this go with the feeling we call "love"? Love starts off as a feeling. Then it grows with want. Wanting is a sort of pain, which is good, for the soul. Corny, very but to me it's true. Love is not easy to receive or, at times, give. They say friendship is the beginning. Too bad love doesn't exist.

Love exists in a form very complicated for one to understand. It takes experience, but not all chances are the same. The hard thing about love is figuring out all of the emotions in the situation. You can only be sure about the feelings you are feeling. You have no idea what-so-ever of the person whom you seem to be in love with. Life is full of taking chances. I now know that.

I'm not a regular teenager that grew up in a house with a parent's love and care. I'm an avian bird child. 98% human, 2% bird (this means I have wings). You'll get used to it. I was raised in a laboratory with 5 other avian bird kids like me. They were the only things close to family to me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Maximum Ride. I named myself since no parent's did when I was born. The "flock" (flock as in bird family) consisted of 5 kids like me (I already told you that...Sorry!), Fang, was the second oldest but about 4 inches taller than. He was/is my best friend, my only one too. Next there's Iggy. Iggy is blind. Like completely. I'm just going to be straight forward like that. Ever since we've been "on-the-go", we've never really had a "servant" to give us food so we had to compromise. Apparently Iggy is an amazing chef (way better than me because... Apparently I fail at cooking). After that there's Nudge. Nudge is the biggest chatter-box in the history of chatter-boxes. She has a mouth that can go a mile a minute and as long as 24/7. Then there is Gazzy and Angel. They are two years apart and the only one's blood related in our family. Gazzy having his name like so because... He passes gas... Like A LOT! Now Angel, she's quiet and innocent... Except for the fact that she can read minds. She's the only one with "super powers" in the flock. It gets pretty creepy at times.

Moving on, we all live together now. Like in a warm shelter. We found my real mom and decided to live all together! So it's me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Valencia (My mom), and Ella (My little sister). We live as one big family.

How we found my mom and Ella is a long story. But they welcomed me and my flock into the house (My mom adopted all of us as her own kids). Now we all go to school, have beds to sleep in, and so forth. Just living a normal, teenage, life. Minus the wings. Everything was going smoothly until... It was right on the day before New Years (the 30th). Right after a long dinner and movie with the family in the living room, I headed back to my room (Actually me, Ella's and Nudge's room. Fang and Iggy shared. While Gazzy and Angel had their own rooms) when I heard weird noises coming from the supplies closet. I hesitate to open the door when I suddenly heard groans on the other side. I took a deep breath and opened the door. When my jaw dropped and eyes popped out I thought that I was knocked out. Apparently I found Ella and Iggy kissing in the broom closet... Awkward..VERY! Iggy's wings were spread out completely with Ella wrapped inside his arms...HOLY MOTHER EFF!

"I should be leaving you now..." I said in a nervous voice.

"Yes please." They replied in unison.

I immediately closed the door and charged upstairs to my room. I was absolutely shocked, and happy? How is that even possible?

**End of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! I worked half a day on it ;P thanks GOOD reviews please no cursing and bad comments. Again Haters not welcomed. I need at least 5 reviews before I put a new chapter.**

**Kay Fly on!~**

**H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Last time on Cupid'sArrowSince1997:

Max catches Iggy and Ella making out in the closet… She finds it _very_ awkward.

After that incident, I was awkward around those two, and this got me thinking… Will I ever find someone to love? Apparently my best friend (a.k.a. Fang) got my worried looks and asked "What's up?" at dinner that night.

"Oh, nothing really." I replied, and then quickly signaled that it was inappropriate to talk about at the table with everybody around.

After the plates were cleared off the table everybody headed to the living room, leaving me and Fang behind. It was our turn to wash the dishes today.

"So what's up? You look distracted lately." He told me in his friendly tone.

"I saw Iggy and Ella make-out earlier today, in the supplies closet. _VERY_ awkward." I said in a quavering voice.

"Oh… Really." He said as if it was way too much to take in. "Then that explains… _A lot_... Right before New Year's too." He chuckled very softly "_So?_"

"Well… It's awkward. And…" I stopped as though I didn't know what to say.

"_And?_" He said waiting for my reply oh so eagerly.

"And… It got me thinking, two kids in love, is so lovely and cute. But… What about yourself?" I asked.

"Well you are loved, by your family and friends." He stated.

"I know but it's not like that situation. I wonder if I'll ever find _my_ guy. And you're probably looking for the girl in your dreams right?" I asked staring like a little _ridiculously _cute, furry animal you ask your parent's to keep when you found it on the street or something.

"Sure." He replied wiping the dishes clean with a cloth. "We all do. No?"

"Totally." I said

After that I went to my room and slept. Dreaming of happy dreams.

**I'm sorry this is short. I only give this much effort since only 2 people reviewed :/**

**Waiting for 3 more. JUST 3 come on! Pweezzee! It will make me berry happy xD**

**Btw HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**FLY ON!,**

**H**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Last time during Cupid'sArrowSince1997:**

Max talks things out with Fang. **-Yeah it's nothing much ;P sorry.**

**Fang's point of view. (First time. Very rare)**

She isn't a girlie girl, Goth, tomboy (_kinda_ but not really) or nerdy. She doesn't wear short skirts, make-up, or high heels. She was herself, someone who couldn't be put into a category like that. She _was/is_ my best friend. After the discussion we had, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a fly. The night air was clean and fresh. The stars were shining brighter than ever (ever as in _ever_). I don't know how far I flew but… It got me thinking who _is_ the girl in my dreams? I'm not a pervert who checks out every girl walking boy (**my Fang is innocent. Sorry he isn't as beasty as you see him in other stories**). I'm always just there, _right_ next to Max. Maximum, my best friend. How _did_ I really feel about her? She's always there. I don't see anybody else I care for most except for her. She's just always there right next to me. Was _she_ the girl of my dreams?

The next day we went to the mall. That for sure, wasn't the number one place I wanted to be at, at all. Neither was it with Max. So when Iggy and Ella went into the music store, and mom and the girls went into H&M, Gazzy, Max, and I went to get slushies. Max got the kiwi-lime, as usual. I got the wild berry mix. As for Gazzy, a mixture. I don't know how he drinks it all up so fast. We found the nearest bench and sat down. So there we were just chilling' when suddenly… Gazzy got up and ran with all his might he ran towards something we had no idea what is was. So, being responsible siblings, Max and I quickly ran after. Finally we caught up with him at this toy store. He was drooling. This was definite sign that he was totally out in space.

"Whoa…" he drooled, his eyes like a deer (** like really round and black… You know -.-**). I lightly slapped him.

"Uhh… dude. You're drooling on my shoe" I told him staring at the saliva on my Vans©.

"Oh sorry… Isn't it beautiful?" he said as he was wiping the drool from his chin. I looked up. Max started to laugh. God, I loved her laugh. Wait what? Fang, snap out of it. You're only her best friend.

**(Back to Max's point of view)**

"You want a _Barbie©_?" I laughed.

"NO!" Gazzy exclaimed, "I want the new bionicle collection!" he said pointed at a bunch of plastic figures. Gazzy is like a regular 8-9 year old. His craftsmanship is so professional, that he can make time bombs _blindfolded_. I checked the price cautiously… And HOLY MOTHER EFF! Way too expensive! We'll need to use a card the whole collection. I called mom…

"If it's what Gazzy wants then only buy him _one_!" she hung-up.

"Well, if we're gonna-" I stopped. I noticed that they _ditched_ me. I just stood there bewildered for a few moments. Then I saw them at the paying counter. I quickly ran towards them.

"Where… Were… You?" I panted.

"Paying." Said Fang, oh-so-casually.

"_Paying_?" I repeated.

"Thanks Fang. You're the _best_!" exclaimed Gazzy.

"Yes… The best" I said annoyed.

After that we all met with a lot of shopping bags to carry (Good thing we had a van) home. So when we reached home Mom made us chocolate-chip cookies which I _devoured_ in like 3 seconds. We were helping mom getting ready for tonight. We were going to have a lot of guests over (mostly just mom's colleagues). Mom, Ella, and Nudge made the food (I'm no good with food…). Fang and I set the table. While Gazzy and Iggy _privately_ did something…

Finally the guests came and we ate… _Quietly_… After a few hours we were all on the roof wings out. Apparently we were going to letting go of "_hand-made_" fireworks by Gazzy and Iggy. 5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR! Suddenly fireworks bursted out of the sky like explosions of _amazingness_… Iggy and Ella were nowhere to be seen (probably making-out behind the house). The kids being maniacs and flying _everywhere_. Total chaos! Out of nowhere Fang came up to me and hugged me..._Awkward_…then he kissed on the cheek and flew away… I just stood there… On the roof… Feeling bewildered. Then I smiled. And I had no idea why.

**OOHH LLLAAA LAAA! Fang did what? Sorry that this chapter was… dry… Any who I hoped you liked it! Any who… Enjoy and I need 8 reviews for this chapter… The more the merrier! **

**Kay ^^ Fly on!**

**H**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Last time on Cupid'sArrowsSince1997:**

Fang kisses Max on the cheek after a hug. Now Max is super confused and has mixed emotions about her feelings with Fang. What does Fang have to say for himself?

Fang's point of view:

Why did you do that Fang? STUPID! You should've asked her! She hates you now… Probably…OR!... What if she liked that and wants to go to the next step? NO, Fang. STOP! Max is only your best friend. Nothing more. It would be awkward to like her when you live in the same house. Fang, you're a gentleman. But since you kinda made things awkward, the thing you just did might be considered harassment in like 51 states or something. Fang, way to go. Now you've also broken the law.

After I kissed Max on the cheek and walked away like a pussy I am (I'm not a pussy really, only in these situations), I just sat there on my bed. Thinking of many mixed up emotions and "feelings". Pshh… Fang you are turning too soft. Anywho, I didn't know what came over me, I kinda liked it though. Oh God, Fang… What the heck is wrong with you? You know what? I kinda like her. There, I said it. I LOVE MAXIMUM RIDE! And yes, I'm pretty sure I've gone completely insane.

Max's Point of view:

When he walked away I felt my heart kinda like… die out. Like it melted into nothingness. I think I forgot how to breathe. Then when I came back down to Earth and took deep breaths, I smiled. I probably died and like… Got reborn again because… It's so weird! Fang. Kissing. Me. That's way too awkward. Too much. I mean all we ever did was hug at times. But not really kiss or anything. I mean we were just best friends. I hated this feeling while I loved it at the same time. Was that even possible? No matter. I now know for sure that the feelings between me and Fang will never be the same again. Now I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm pretty sure that I was up for a series of awkwardness.

**Okay guys. Sorry that this chapter took a while and it was short. The reason is I'm back at school and so I'm not allowed on the computer during the weekdays. SO I was very disappointed that I only got 2 views for chapter 3. Come on guys… At least 3 more? And thanks for all the support. **

**^^ Fly On ^^,**

**H**


End file.
